Runes? What Runes?
by worrywart
Summary: Written for Edolin for the 2014 SSHG LJ Giftfic fest. Severus finds himself awakening after the final battle alive, healthy and with a new runeline tattoo binding his soul to someone else's. Clearly this is how his life was preserved, but no one is claiming the deed. Edolin had several lovely 'wants' so I melded several of them into one story.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much to KCI Forty Seven, Velveteenbunny, One Red Shoe and delphismith at LJ for all your help on this. And thank you so much to Edolin for living virgin!Snape, ML fics, and smut!**

August 1998

Severus Snape came slowly back to the surface of his mind and quickly wished he hadn't. Although his eyelids were closed, the harsh morning sunlight seeped through them. He opened his eyes just a little, and when they finally stopped stinging and watering, he was able to take in his surroundings: white room, medium sized window, high iron bed with scratchy sheets. The room had a sharp antiseptic smell, like bleach mixed with a poor attempt at a flower scent to mask any objectionable odours. He wore uncomfortable clothing that did not fit well. There was a bedside table with a few phials on it and some rather hideous flower arrangements more suitable for a funeral home rather than the sickbed. He breathed a sigh of relief when among the phials and vases he saw his wand. Not Azkaban then, must be St. Mungo's.

Trying to clear his throat and move his tongue brought on new sensations; the former burned with pain, the latter felt as if it was a stone in his mouth. His lips were swollen and felt leathery when he was finally able to get his tongue out of his mouth. His body felt as though it weighed a ton. He attempted to move his arms and legs and although they were extremely reluctant, they did respond clumsily and slowly.

_Dear Merlin,_ he thought. _How the hell did I get here? And good gods, I need to piss_. His attempt to get up from bed must have set off some sort of alarm because his door burst open, and a mediwizard rushed into the room, startling Severus so badly that the need to piss was no longer an issue.

"Mr. Snape," said the curly haired elderly wizard, waving his wand to dry the bed sheets. "What are you doing?"

With a voice he barely recognized as his own, he said, "I was looking for the loo."

"Well, you no longer need one," replied the mediwizard. "Now lie back and let's see what's going on." Twirling his wand in a series of complicated looking moves, 'hmming' all the while, he finally said, "Your vitals are good, and the venom that was ravaging your immune and nervous systems finally seems to have abated. Well done! You should be up and out of here soon. By the way, I'm Healer Alswel; Edsel Alswel."

"Oh, goody," Severus replied snidely, feigning enthusiasm. He'd be out of here by tomorrow, if he had anything to say about it.

"Now," said Alswel, "let's check on the status of those runes on your shoulder."

Rune, what runes?

"Runes, what runes?" asked Severus. "I don't have any runes on my body. I never had. The only mark I have is the accursed Dark Mark."

"Well, if you look at your left arm, you can see that it's gone. But when you were brought in here, you had a series of runes across your shoulder, just about here." Alswel haphazardly patted Severus' right shoulder.

Severus took several moments to marvel at his left arm, which was perfectly smooth and pasty white now that the mark was gone. It was as if he'd never gotten it in the first place.

"Mr. Snape, did you hear me?" asked Alswel, poking the Potions master in the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Severus said distractedly.

"Your shoulder!" hollered Alswel. "I was telling you about your shoulder. The runes? Are you daft, man?"

Severus attempted to crane his head enough to see his shoulder, but his muscles were inclined to be sulky after their three month nap. "You're insane!" Severus growled. "There are no runes."

"Stubborn are ya? Here," he said. With a flick of his wand, Alswel copied the runes onto a conjured bit of parchment. He handed Severus the paper and began to point out the symbols. "We've been able to identify the runes. Beyond that, we're flummoxed as to why you have them."

"I do not recall ever having or receiving these." Severus studied the parchment a moment, wishing now that he had made a better study of the subject in class decades ago. Quietly he asked, "Is there any sign of Dark Magic?"

"We've had the Aurors in, and we even called Bill Weasley—he sometimes consults on the more difficult cases—and although we aren't sure the exact meaning of the runes, we are sure they were cast just before you succumbed to the effects of the venom, and they are most definitely not dark."

"Who would have cast them?"

"We are not sure."

"You're not sure," Severus deadpanned.

"That's what I said. I say, how's your hearing?" Alswel began to wave his wand to check his hearing, but Severus slapped his hand away.

"Stop that at once! I am fine, and I heard you. I simply can't believe that you don't know who did this. Surely with all your resources you could find a magical signature?"

Alswel bit his lip in consternation and so reminded Severus of a particular student who had been the bane of his existence. He was a bit concerned when the thought of Hermione Granger made him feel…pleased. "You're not telling me something about this, are you?" Severus asked, gesturing to his shoulder.

"Well," Alswel took a step or two away from the bed as he spoke. "We did discover a magical signature; two of them."

"And?" Severus growled, noticing Alswel's sudden reticence. At least the Healer was no longer poking him.

Alswel took another step back. "The first is Bellatrix Lestrange's." He flinched in preparation of Severus' response.

Severus sat up straighter. "Excuse me; I thought I heard you say it was Bellatrix's magical signature?"

Alswel nodded and repeated his earlier thought, "Are you sure your hearing is okay?"

"That's impossible. I happen to know that she lost her wand just prior to the end of the war. Between that time and the end of the war, I had no contact with her. Explain that, Mr. Alswel!"

"The Aurors told me that Bellatrix Lestrange did not have her original wand on her when her body was recovered. They were unable to identify whose wand she was using at the time of her death. They have been unable to discover who the owner of the other signature is."

"Bellatrix should not have been able to do magic as complicated as this." He waved his hand at his shoulder. "Everyone knows when you use another's wand it is not compatible and only gives you the most rudiment of ability."

Alswel scratched his ear, looked at it, and then bit his fingernail. "True, true. Wonder why the Aurors didn't think of that?"

"Those dunderheads couldn't find their own heads if they were up their arses." Severus sniffed.

Alswel chuckled. "Perhaps you're right, Mr. Snape. Regardless, you seem to be fine! I believe we'll have you stay just one more night and then you may leave in the morning. We just want to be sure all your muscles are functioning as well as your other bodily functions; we know your bladder still works. And…" he sniffed a bit, "you could use a good hot shower. The bath is just beyond that door." He pointed to a door Severus hadn't noticed before. "It's private, so you can take as long as you like."

Walking to the door, Alswel turned to ask, "Is there anyone we should contact?"

"You mean anyone who won't attempt to finish me off on sight?"

"Um, yes, I suppose."

"There is no one. I will return to my home and make any contacts I need to. Thank you."

With that, Alswel left Severus to it. With careful movements and much 'stiff upper lipping', Severus made it to the loo where he decided it might not be a bad idea to use the crapper, and then showered. As he washed, he wondered if all his bodily functions worked, so he spent a good deal of time experimenting with a particular body part. Yep, still worked.

He dressed and left the bathroom to find his supper had been delivered while he was busy. He fell to it like a pack of ravenous wolves, albeit well-mannered ones; he did use his napkin after all.

When he was done, he returned to his bed and picked up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that had been left with his meal. He was disconcerted when he saw Granger's name again. Why on earth should her name fill him with such peace? He was asleep before he could turn to page two for 'all the details'.

-

Hermione Granger stood in the garden at The Burrow, looking for yet another errant gnome. Honestly, she thought, if I have to degnome the garden one more time, I'm just going pour petrol down into their tunnels and torch them!

She didn't mind helping, truly she didn't, but this was the twelfth time in the last month Molly had had asked her clean the garden. She gave in each time the woman asked because Molly was in pain. She had lost a son, another was suffering the effects of a werewolf attack, and a third was drowning in his own grief over the loss of his twin. Outwardly, she was willing to do all that she could for the woman who acted as surrogate mother, but inwardly, Hermione was feeling the effects of the war herself.

She had yet to deal with her own grief over those who were lost…friends, classmates, Order members. She wanted to go to Australia to find her parents, but every time she brought this up, Ron whinged on and on about how she was needed here instead.

She also carried one secret that no one knew, and she had yet to think of the ramifications of what that might mean.

A gnome biting her ankle drew her out of her thoughts. Normally one for the rights of non-human creatures, Hermione blew her top, grabbed the offender and flung him as far as she could, sending a flying hex after the helpless gnome to send him even further away.

"Good one, love," said Ron as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione allowed it for a moment and then turned her head. After their kiss in the chamber, their relationship took off. But three months in, Hermione wasn't so sure if Ron was 'the one'.

He had been so wonderful in the immediate aftermath of the war. He stood proudly next to her, consoling her as best he could at the funerals. He was a help around The Burrow and even helped out at George's shop while that man grieved. He was assisting Harry move into and clean out Grimmauld Place. At night, Ron would take Hermione for walks around Ottery St. Catchpole or even small impromptu picnics, watching the stars.

But it just didn't seem enough. Where was the excitement? Where was feeling she was supposed to have…the fluttering heartbeat, the burning desire to see Ron every minute of every day? There was some romance, but where was the substance?

They talked…mostly about their day and Quidditch and Ron's plans. As soon as she brought up any of her own plans, Ron would divert her with another tale of what happened at the shop or Harry's house. It seemed as though her own needs were not as important as Ron's need to feel important.

"How are you, Ron?" Hermione asked, her head resting on his shoulder.

Ron squeezed her in a sort of hug. "Tired. Let's go in the house, Mum has supper ready."

"Do you want to go for a walk tonight?" Hermione asked. Perhaps if she initiated their time together, something would click.

"Nah." The couple walked, hand in hand toward The Burrow. "I was at Harry's today, and he heard that Snape is awake."

The mention of Snape's name delighted Hermione. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Harry went on and on about how wonderful he is and what a hero he is."

"Well, he is, Ronald." She felt an overwhelming urge to defend her former professor against Ron's defamation. Why, she had no idea.

"Be that as it may," said Ron as they had reached the door, "he was and still is a git in my book. He was horrid to Ginny last year. I can't forgive that."

"There's a lot about last year we still don't understand," said Hermione, entering the house and heading to the kitchen. "Surely once we have all the facts—"

"It will still prove that Snape's a git." With that, Ron threw himself at the table and began to shovel food into his mouth.

Hermione was suddenly not hungry. She couldn't sit and listen to whatever crap Ron wanted to spew about Snape, not when she knew what she had done. She made her excuses and went to her room. Deciding on a bath while the rest of the family was busy—and an uninterrupted bath in the only bathroom in a house filled with eight people was a rarity—she grabbed her dressing gown and toiletries.

As she lay in the water, her mind drifted to her actions that night in the Shrieking Shack, and her heart felt light at the thought of the man she saved. She didn't remember feeling that way before that night. In fact, she had hated him as much as anyone else at first, but long nights in the cramped tent in lonely dark places throughout the United Kingdom had given her the chance to think. Many things about Severus Snape's actions that night on the tower did not add up. Once she managed to tot it all up, she realised many things, one of which was that Severus Snape was not all he revealed to those around him.

Relaxing further into the water, she closed her eyes and sighed.

-

Severus opened his eyes once he determined his feet were solidly on terra firma. He was surprisingly unimpressed as his home stood before him. He had expected it to be burned to the ground upon his death, but since he didn't die…c'est la vie.

It was a bit more run down than when he left it over a year ago. One shutter hung precariously from his sitting room window and there appeared to be leaflets and trash stuck among the overgrown weeds that circled the foundation.

He walked up the path to his front door and pulled out his wand, fumbling it, but caught it as it fell. Damn these fingers, he thought. He was experiencing intermittent numbness in his fingers and toes, but Healer Alswel—_honestly,_ Severus snorted, _Shakespeare would cry_—assured him that it would fade with time. Managing to palm his wand more firmly, he flicked it at the door and stepped inside.

Nothing had changed. The dust was thicker in the corners, not that he cleaned it in the first place. He shuffled over to the windows and pulled open a sash and shoved the shutters open. He could have used magic, but he was in no hurry. He had nowhere to go, no place to be. He wanted to just get settled. In a day or two, he'd head to the Ministry to figure out what the hell happened and how he had gotten the runes that seemed to burn his shoulder with their presence.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him that breakfast had been lacklustre. He had nothing in the cupboards and what had been there had more than likely been eaten by the mice he knew had taken residence between the walls. Many a night in the months before his 'master' had made him Headmaster, he could hear them scurrying along as they searched for food. He never killed them; they didn't bother him so he didn't bother them. They were the best roommates a person could have.

He climbed the stairs to his bedroom to change into something more Muggle before heading to the shops. He had exchanged some Galleons into Muggle money before Apparating to his home upon his discharge. He wanted to lay in a few basic food items, but would rely on take away since, frankly, he couldn't cook. Potions he could do with his eyes closed but a basic boiled egg? They're hard to clean off the ceiling when you forget you put them on the cooker.

As he was changing his clothes, an owl landed at his window. He had arranged a subscription for _The Prophet_ before he left hospital so that he could keep abreast of news events now that the war was over. He snatched the paper from the owl, growled at it so that it would leave, and shut the window. He hobbled down the steps to the living room, dropped the paper in his chair for later, and left the house.

An hour later he returned, laden with packages that he had lightened with a quick spell when no one was looking. He quickly unpacked the groceries, grabbed the carton of curry he had bought from the chippy on the corner and sat in his chair. He took a bite of food and picked up the paper with his free hand. The headlines caused him to drop the carton on the floor.

_MARRIAGE LAW ANNOUNCED!_

_After much deliberation, the Ministry, in conjunction with the Wizengamot, has announced the implementation of a Marriage Law effective immediately._

_By the end of this year, all eligible witches and wizards are to be married, and by the end of the following year, all married witches should be with child or have given birth._

_Ages eligible: Witches aged 18 to 50_

_Wizards aged 18 to 70_

_Muggleborns are required to marry a Half-blood or pureblood. Purebloods are required to marry a Muggleborn or Half-blood. No pureblood to pureblood marriages will be considered._

_All couples must have produced two or more children within ten years of marriage after which time the marriage may be dissolved, if desired._

_Medical examinations will be given to ensure fertility, and the use of contraceptives, magical and Muggle, are forbidden by law. If a couple is found to be unable to produce a child, they may be subject to new medical procedures that will allow the conception and birth of a child.  
><em> 

Severus threw the paper to the floor where it covered the remains of his lunch. As unbelievable as the idea was, he had to admit that without it the Wizarding population would eventually snuff out more quickly than it may have naturally. The Dark Lord and his minions had killed so many families and the Final Battle killed so many of the young adults who would have had families and continued the magical lines.

Severus didn't want to get married at all. He did not want the Snape name to live on into perpetuity, tainted as it was by blood and deed. Bloody fecking hell; he was within the projected age ranges and knew he must. At one time, he might have considered marriage, but the only woman he wanted to marry was dead. Was he ready to consider loving another? For some reason, he had to admit that perhaps he was. The thought startled him. He was so devoted to Lily that prior to the end of the war he'd never consider another, but now? He shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind. He could only hope if he waited long enough, until the very end of this year to marry, perhaps the Ministry would come to their senses and repeal the law.

-

Hermione threw down _The Prophet_. Unbelievable, she thought. "Enforced slavery," she mumbled.

"Wha's that, Hermione?" asked Ron through a yawn. He and Harry had stumbled through the door of the kitchen. They both sat at the table where they pulled mugs toward themselves as a teapot floated over to them and filled the mugs with hot tea. Slurping his, Ron again spoke, "What's up now?"

"It seems the Ministry, in all its finite wisdom, along with the blithering idiots of the Wizengamot, have decided to enact a Marriage Law."

"Marriage Law?" asked Harry.

"Yes. It's tantamount to enforced slavery, if you ask me. Read this."

She tossed the paper to Ron, who just looked at it. With a growl, Hermione retrieved it and read aloud:

"'After much deliberation, the Ministry in conjunction with the Wizengamot has announced with implementation of a Marriage Law effective immediately.

By the end of this year…

As Hermione finished reading the article, she slapped the paper on the table and gave a small shriek. "It's bad enough to have to marry young, but to be forced to have children when you barely know the person you are marrying?" Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"But Hermione, you and I could get married!" Ron was fully awake now. "We were going to, erm I was going to ask you anyway. Whatda' say?"

"Is that a proposal, Ronald?" Hermione hissed.

"I suppose," Ron said, grinning widely.

Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say. It would be a logical solution to the Marriage Law; they loved each other, had been friends for years. But…there was something that held her back; something that could really affect their marriage. Kissing was okay, but there were certainly no fireworks. Experimental groping was, to her mind, uncomfortable and not satisfying in the least. Ron was good natured when she shot down any chance of consummating their relationship, but she knew he was anxious to go further and wondered how long he would tolerate her reserve.

She thought back to the giggled conversations in the girls dorms where they compared relationships and the boys in their year, and to the teen magazines and trashy romance novels she had read (strictly for research, of course). Where was the overwhelming burning of her loins, the pulsing of her womanhood she had read about and heard the other girls chatting about? Where was the breathless need to take the relationship deeper?

Perhaps if she committed herself into the relationship with Ron in a more definite manner, these unresolved ideas would solidify into what she was missing. "Ron," she began, "I don't think we're ready for marriage, do you?"

Ron grinned widely in his goofy way. "Sure we are! Look at all we've gone through. If we can survive that, marriage will be a cinch!"

Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged. "It's your decision, Hermione. Perhaps you and Ron should take a walk and discuss this? It's not a decision to be made over the breakfast table after reading something that ticked you off."

Harry was right, Hermione agreed. "Let me go have a bath and then, Ron, perhaps a long walk would be a good idea?"

Ron pulled Hermione into a one-armed hug. "Sounds good, love. Perhaps Mum will find some happiness if she knows we're going to be married."

Oh, sure, heap on the guilt, you dolt, thought Hermione. "Maybe," she agreed. "But let's hold off on telling anyone until we've talked this through." She got up and left the kitchen, her mind awhirl with thoughts.

Severus stormed through the halls of the Ministry, robes in their customary billow, flying out behind him. Several individuals leapt out of his way, and more than one Patronus floated by in a hurry on their way to inform others that Severus Snape was in the building! He waited impatiently for the lift to take him to the Department Of Mysteries. When the doors slid open, all the occupants gasped and suddenly remembered that this was the floor they needed.

Smugly pleased to have the entire lift car to himself, he quietly rode as the disembodied voice announced the levels as he passed them. He had made an appointment with one of the Unspeakables to see if they could figure out how the runes on his shoulders came to be. He had been able to further identify them based on the parchment Healer Alswel had given him. The only puzzling thing was why whoever caused them to appear had chosen those particular runes.

The old lift cranked to a halt as the voice declared he had arrived at the Department of Mysteries. The doors slid open, and Severus stepped into a quiet, black-tiled hallway. Turning left, he made his way to the office belonging to Unspeakable Kimondhataltan.

"How do you do, Mr. Snape; I'm Kimondhataltan; you may call me Kim." The Unspeakable extended his hand toward Severus, who shook it briefly.

"I am here to discuss the runes I sent to you via owl last week."

Kim guided Severus to a chair by his desk. "I've looked over the parchment you sent and contacted Healer Alswel. I understand from him that you woke from your coma with these on your shoulder?"

"Yes. Alswel and the other Healers and a well-known curse breaker are unable to tell me much beyond the meanings. I am concerned about who cast them and why."

"According to this parchment, the following runes were used: Fehu, Uruz, Gebo, and Ehwaz. What do you know about the meanings of runes?"

"Just the basics. Although I studied runes at school and during my apprenticeship, I didn't study beyond what they meant in creating a potion."

"I'll give you just highlights then; no need to go into the more in depth meanings as they may not apply in your case."

"But they might?"

"A good question, but after studying the parchment you sent me, I believe that whoever cast these particular runes simply chose them for their healing properties. For example, Fehu; whoever did this, transferred some of their magical energy to you. Uruz was used to return your life force, your physical health, organic structure, healing…your will to live, so to speak. They also used it to tap into your raw primal power to draw your healing power and survival from your core. In a lesser sense, it was used to increase your stamina. Gebo was used to bring you back into balance, equilibrium. It also means gift. Perhaps whoever cast the runes was gifting you with your life?" Not giving Severus time to respond, Kim finished up.

"Lastly, Ehwaz. We are not sure why the caster chose this particular rune. All the others would easily relate to returning your magic and physical health. Ehwaz is more….esoteric if you will. It governs trust, harmony, and loyalty. Perhaps the caster felt that it needed to be used to harmonize the other runes together. There are other meanings, but these are the most prominent to your immediate situation."

"So you're saying that it may not matter at all who cast them, only their intent?"

"Yes."

Severus asked, "Can you tell me who cast them?"

"I'm afraid not; although, my colleagues and I feel the caster was female. Some of the runes chosen are ones a mother might choose to save the life of her child."

Severus considered Kim's remark. He could think of no woman, other than Poppy or Minerva, who felt any sort of affection for him. However, he had questioned the two women about the runes, and they weren't in a position to have been at the Shack before, during, or after the death of the Dark Lord.

"The runes will stay with you for the rest of your life, I am afraid. They will continue to feed your soul and anchor your magic and health. Whoever did this was brilliant. On a more serious note," Kim said, "these marks are ones you can wear with a peaceful mind, Mr. Snape. Given the runes that were chosen and their meaning, we can safely say there was no dark intent. We will not need to open any investigation into this matter."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you have any further questions, please owl me. I may not be able to help you figure out who cast them, but you can be assured, they are safe."

Severus shook the man's hand and left. He had one other visit to make while at the Ministry today. An impromptu visit to be sure, but one he wanted to make nonetheless. Kingsley Shacklebolt would have the answer to his fate…would he face trial?

As he walked swiftly through the halls toward the Minister's office, he spied the 'Golden Trio'. While he sneered at the sight of his nemesis' son and his idiot sidekick, the sight of the woman sandwiched between them at once lightened his mood, but also caused a streak of indignation that someone else held what was his. This thought was disconcerting, to say the least.

It was inevitable that they pass each other and all four stopped. The boys—now men—nodded.

"Professor Snape," said Harry. "How are you, sir?"

"Mr. Potter, I hardly believe that you are truly interested in my health, but I am well." Severus was smugly pleased to see the look of anger that crossed Potter's face.

"Professor Snape," Hermione spoke, and Severus was inordinately happy she did so. "Please, Harry meant no offense. We are genuinely interested to know how you are doing."

"As I said, I am well, Miss Granger, thank you."

Hermione smiled. "That's wonderful. What brings you to the Ministry, Professor? The new Marriage Law?"

"I was here on another errand. I have no interest in the Marriage Law. With any luck, it shall be revoked before I need to comply," he answered tersely. "Good day." With that, he moved around the trio and left them, his cloak billowing in his wake.

-

Hermione turned to watch her former professor stalk away down the hall. During their brief interaction, she felt a sense of wholeness that she hadn't felt in months. Once he was gone, she felt empty again. Perhaps she was suffering from a hormone imbalance, she thought. She had been eating better since the end of the war, but for a year meals were scarce, and she had lost more weight than her already slight frame could handle. Perhaps a full physical was needed. She resolved to schedule one at St. Mungo's as soon as she could fit it into her schedule.

The reason she was at the Ministry in the first place was that she had decided to accept Ron's somewhat ill-timed proposal, and now they had to file their petition with the office of Birth, Marriage, and Death office, as per the Marriage Law stipulations. They had agreed that they would marry at the end of November, giving Hermione time to return to Hogwarts, take the accelerated 'eighth year' classes and then sit her NEWTS in the middle of that month. As it was only August, she would have time, although she would never feel prepared enough; not for the tests, and not for her marriage to Ron.

It made sense, it really did! So she kept telling herself. And it made her feel safe. After six years in school where each year meant yet another horrifying addition to the ultimate conflict that was the Final Battle, and a year on the run where they were near starvation most of the time, running on their wit's end, safety was a commodity she was not ready to give up. She was deep in her thoughts and before she knew it, they had the petition to marry in their hands.

The staff at the office of Birth, Marriage, and Death were ecstatic to be witnesses to this petition. In fact, the head of the department himself oversaw Ron and Hermione's signatures and then boldly asked Harry when he could expect his petition.

Harry mumbled something along the lines of 'girlfriend's not old enough' and 'not sure' before slinking out of the office. Hermione and Ron followed him quickly and all three Flooed back to The Burrow, where they found Molly sat on the couch, magazines and material surrounding her.

"Hermione, Ron!" she gushed, "What do you think of these colours for your wedding?" She held up a gaudy orange and red swatch of material, a wide smile on her face.

Bloody hell, thought Hermione, scrubbing her face with her hand in resignation.

-

Severus Snape was nearly giddy, although to look at him, you'd never know it. His talk with Kinglsey had exceeded his expectations. He was a free man. He would not be tried for the death of Albus, whose portrait corroborated Harry's now infamous blurting and oft repeated story of his duplicity. He would be awarded a stipend for services to the Order, but no Order of Merlin. Severus understood the reason behind that and to be honest, he really didn't care anymore. The governors of Hogwarts had reinstated his position as a teacher at the school should he so desire, and he so did, although he opted to return to teaching Potions rather than his long coveted position as Defence teacher. He thought the further away from the Dark Arts he stayed, the better.

In a much better frame of mind, he headed to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. He wanted to stop by Flourish and Blotts for a few new books, a luxury denied him in the last year, and he also planned a stop at the apothecary to pick up a few ingredients for some potions he liked to keep on hand.

The fly in the ointment of all this freedom was the overhanging Marriage Law. Kingsley had touched on this issue during their discussion. Severus had hoped to be exempt given that he was a teacher, but the Wizengamot determined that although by tradition most Hogwarts Professors were not married as a rule, any that fell within the age range must marry. Kingsley joked that Severus would have his pick of the crop. When Severus thought just what those picks might be—desperate woman eager for a semi-rich husband, or any female of age he taught in the last twenty years—he'd rather be the overlooked fruit at the bottom of the barrel.

He entered the bookstore in an ambivalent frame of mind. As he turned into one of the aisles he bumped into a woman, who dropped her books.

As the pair bent to pick them up, Severus said, "My apologies, Madam."

Standing, the pretty blond woman replied, "No worries. I should have been paying attention, but I was," she waved a book at Severus, "reading. My name is Hilary; Hilary Bendsnicely."

"I am Severus Snape."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1998**

September was a gorgeous month in England and in Scotland. Leaves turned their various autumn colours...amber, orange, red, russet, and even a few purple ones. Nights were cooler and smelled of smoke as homeowners' burnt piles of leaves and other garden detritus after preparing their flowerbeds for winter. These fires did double duty; getting rid of the garden waste and warming the air against the chill.

At Hogwarts, the situation was the same. Hagrid kept a fire burning in his hut all the time now, and it too flavoured the air with wood smoke. Around the grounds, smaller fires were burning to rid the castle of its own long gone blooms. Although this could have all been magicked away, it was agreed by the staff that it gave just that bit more of a homey feeling for the students, especially the Muggleborns whose own parents would have done much the same. Either way, no one complained of the smoke except the asthmatics, but Poppy took care of them in a trice.

Severus was contemplating his future as he walked through the grounds, searching for a few potion ingredients that would soon die from the onset of winter. Since August, he had begun courting (yes, Severus Snape courting!) Hilary Bendsnicely. They seemed well suited; avid readers, intelligent, about the same age. Hilary had gone to Beauxbatons and only recently returned from America, where she had worked in a small magical school in Colorado. She now worked at the Ministry in the International Relations office. Hilary had relayed to him only this afternoon that her superiors had hoped to court Hermione Granger for their department, as Kingsley's apprentice, but that young woman still had to finish school.

The thought of Hermione caused a pleasant sensation within him. He knew she was going to marry the red-headed moron, and he admitted to an uneasy feeling at the thought of the pair together, but he reined in his thoughts and turned his mind to his own relationship.

He knew he must marry before the end of the year. Although he attempted to have Lucius Malfoy use his political savvy among the members of the Wizengamot, it was to no avail. The law would not be repealed, and he would have to marry. If he had to take a wife, then at least he would marry someone of a similar outlook on life, such as Hilary.

He stooped to pick some aquilegia; the plant had furry leaves and could be bushy if not trimmed regularly. He smirked when he realised the plant reminded him of a certain know-it-all he had taught for six years. He had always been amazed at her brilliance, her instinct for potions, and for keeping the dunderheaded duo alive throughout their schooling and the Final Battle. He tried to tamp down his feelings of jealousy at the thought of her marrying Ronald Weasley. It was inevitable. So many students made alliances in their last two years of school and married not long after graduation. It was no different from when he was a student.

He stood and arched his back, working out a few kinks. He still had moments of muscle and nerve pain from the snake bite, but the frequency was decreasing and he was feeling stronger as the weeks went by. He turned back toward the castle and made a decision. He would ask Hilary for her hand in marriage. It was the law either way, but at least he would be relatively happy. He hoped.

**October 1998**

Hogsmeade weekend afforded Hermione, who had just a few weeks left until she took her NEWTS and her wedding, and Ginny—who was reluctantly completing her seventh year—a chance to do some shopping. They were meeting at the Three Broomsticks for lunch and to spend the afternoon picking out Hermione's trousseau for her wedding.

Once the pair was settled and having a good gab, Hermione was suddenly overcome with a feeling of elation. When she looked up, she was relieved and delighted to see Professor Snape. However, the feeling quickly turned to inexplicable jealousy when she saw a tall blonde, curvy woman with him.

"Ginny, who's that with Professor Snape?"

Ginny turned to see what Hermione was looking at. "Oh, that's Hilary Bendsnicely, Snape's fiancée. Didn't you read in _The Prophet_ that he was engaged?"

"No. I've been so busy trying to get this wedding planned and revising, I haven't had a single moment to look at the paper."

"It was in last week. Why do you want to get your NEWTs anyway? Once you and Ron are married, he's going to Auror training. The law says you've got to have kids practically straight away, so it'd be silly to go to school or work. Why not just take the pass on NEWTs the Ministry is offering? I would, but Mum's set on me finishing."

"Ginny! I want to _earn_ my NEWTs, not just have them handed to me. And there's no saying I'll get pregnant that quickly. It took my mum years to have me."

"Weasley genes, just saying," Ginny said with a giggle as she watched Hermione's horrified expression.

Hermione continued to watch Severus and his fiancée as Ginny babbled about the sort of flowers they were going to order and the napkins Molly had told her to look at. As the girls stood to leave, they had to pass the table where the older couple sat. Hermione had an overwhelming urge to slap the blonde, but balled her fists with determination to be polite.

"Good day, Professor," she said, stopping at their table. "How are you?"

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley," said Severus imperiously. "May I introduce my fiancée, Hilary Bendsnicely? These are students of mine." He looked at Hilary as he spoke.

"Hello, girls. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Hilary quite friendly-like. "What brings you to town?"

Hermione could see Severus roll his eyes, and she bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "We are shopping for my wedding. However, I know for a fact Professor Snape would rather drink bubotuber pus than hear about my adventures with wedding paraphernalia, so we'll just be going. It was nice to meet you," she nodded to Hilary, "and it was a pleasure to see you, too, Professor." She looked at her former teacher for what seemed like minutes, but was truly just long enough to make eye contact.

That eye contact was enough to create a longing in Hermione she never felt when she looked at Ron, but before she could contemplate its meaning, Ginny had pushed her along, and they were soon on their way to the dress shop.

"Wonder how Snape got her?" Ginny asked as they entered the dress shop.

"You tell me; you said you read it in _The Prophet_," replied Hermione.

"Well the article said she worked in the Ministry. She went to Beauxbatons and worked in America before coming to England."

"Do you suppose she knows about his Death Eater days?"

"Hermione, everybody knows about his Death Eater days." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now, enough about Snape and his woman; we've got shopping to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Week of November 1998**

Ron and Hermione Apparated to a rather posh hotel in London, hours after they were married, having left their families still partying the night away. Their room was lavishly decorated with a large _en suite_, comfy looking bed and complimentary champagne for the newlyweds.

Ron had suggested they go to Romania, but Hermione wanted something a little more romantic and less 'remote'. She knew Romania was majestic; it had gorgeous cities, beautiful landscapes, and a remarkable history, but she was afraid that it would be too much temptation for Ron to visit Charlie (not that she would deny him doing so) and lose himself in the dragon compound, forgetting he was on his honeymoon.

The couple obviously had different ideas of how this night would go. Hermione had pictured romantic, while Ron had apparently thought they'd 'get at it' straight away, for as soon as they were in the room, he disrobed and lay on the bed, waiting for Hermione to come to him. "Come along, love," he said. "I can't wait to have sex with you!"

"I just need to go to the bathroom, and I'll be right with you," Hermione answered, disappointment lacing her voice. She smiled too brightly at her husband and was saddened to note that he did not see that she was not as enthusiastic as he was. Closing the door behind her, she placed a Silencing Charm and cried.

The day had been interminably long. It was not the wedding of her dreams at all. Her parents were not there, for obvious reasons, and Molly had taken over all the plans to the point where Hermione wasn't even sure if the woman remembered that _she _was the bride. Her dress was a nightmare of ruffles and too much tulle, the colour was a putrid cream, and the flowers were too heavily scented and more suited to a funeral parlour than a wedding chapel. The seating was wrong, the band horrid, and the food boring and too rich.

When she had tried to talk to Ron about how his mother was taking over all aspects of the planning, he would shush her, saying that his Mum was so happy doing this, and it was the first time in ages she was happy about anything.

Who would balk in the face of such a guilt trip?

However, now that she and Ron were alone at last, she had hoped she'd be able to find a little peace and at least have a wedding night that was what she hoped it would be. She had dreamt of a romantic room—it was—and a lovely prelude to lovemaking; wine, kisses, slow undressing. She had hoped that she would be so ready, so excited that it would make the whole fiasco of the wedding small potatoes in comparison. So far, it was a complete shambles. Ron had said 'let's have sex' rather than 'let's make love'. What did the say about their relationship? Perhaps she just needed to 'take control'?

With a new determination, she quickly slipped off her dress and donned the lovely negligee Fleur had given her at her hen night. She quickly washed her face and hands, brushed her teeth, and then stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. She adjusted the strap of her lingerie, and made a few adjustments to her hair. _Here we go, _she thought. Opening the door, she was met with the sight of Ron, smiling at her.

"You look lovely!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you." She moved to the bed and Ron pulled her to him, sending her off balance so that the graceful attempt at laying on the bed beside him wound up more like a belly flop. Looking into his eyes, she began to kiss him. His fingers ghosted along her body, making her shiver. Although his kiss was still sloppy, the added sensation of his hands moving along her nearly nude body seemed to be what she was missing during all the moments of frotting on the couch at The Burrow. She could feel her body reacting and finally, for the first time, she had a feeling of urgency and was welcoming of his advances. This was what she wanted!

It wasn't long before Ron was over her, gently urging her to spread her legs. She felt his fingers slip through her folds, and she was overwhelmed with desire.

"You're so wet," he murmured. "Do you think you're ready?"

Hermione had no clue, but assumed she was if she was wet. "I think so," she whispered.

With a final kiss, Ron moved forward, placing the head of his cock at her entrance. With a gentle shove, he attempted to penetrate her. Both grunted. "Hmm, perhaps you aren't wet enough." He tried to slip a finger into her, but he couldn't, so he rubbed her folds and circled her clit. "How's that?"

"It's fine, I think. Try again," she said, reaching up to pull him into a kiss.

Ron again tried to enter her, but to no avail. The more he tried the more pain he caused her. Hermione, frustrated to no end, burst into tears. He moved off of her and tried to cuddle and reassure her, but she leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Ron hurried after her. "Love, please; it's not a problem! It's been a long day and maybe you're just too tense. Come to bed, we'll try tomorrow."

Hermione sniffed deeply and looked at her husband. He was plainly disappointed and trying not to show it. "I'm so sorry, Ron. I don't know what the matter is. I am able to, erm, to use my fingers there."

"Then why can't I, you know, get in?"

Hermione sighed heavily, "I am not sure. But perhaps you're right; it's been a long day. We can try again tomorrow, like you said, okay?"

Ron pulled Hermione into a hug. "Yeah, we can try tomorrow. Come on; let's get into bed."

Only tomorrow wasn't any better. Try as they could, Ron could not penetrate Hermione, and the more they tried, the more frustrated the pair became. After only two days, they cut short their honeymoon and returned to The Burrow. Both put on brave faces and explained their early arrival on a case of the flu that Hermione seemed to have picked up somewhere.

Molly, in her motherly way, fussed over Hermione and assured her that she wouldn't be the first bride to succumb to illness once the excitement of wedding planning and the ceremony were over. Perhaps they could go away for a few days after she felt well.

"Can't," interjected Ron. "I start back at Auror training, and Hermione has to start her apprenticeship."

"Perhaps in the spring?" Molly suggested.

"Perhaps," said Hermione. "Ron, I'm tired and want to lie down. Do you think you could get the gifts back to our flat on your own?" The pair had rented a place in Diagon Alley not far from George's shop.

"Sure thing; I can get Harry to help. Do you want me to help you home?"

"No, I'll manage. You're sweet to ask, though." She kissed his cheek and Flooed away. Once in her new home, she allowed the tears to flow. She knew Ron was disappointed. She didn't understand why they couldn't consummate their marriage. She was able to penetrate herself with her fingers, why couldn't Ron?

A thought came to her as she made her way to her bedroom. She had read in Muggle medical magazine years ago about women who, for some psychological reason, were unable to have intercourse. It took months of intensive therapy for them to achieve any sort of sexual intimacy with their partners. Perhaps this was her problem? She resolved to discuss this with Ron and make an appointment at St. Mungo's for a long overdue physical.

SSHG SSHG

Severus and Hilary entered their suite in an exclusive hotel in Italy. It was Severus' concession to Hilary since he insisted on a ceremony at the Ministry to avoid publicity.

"Oh, Severus, this is lovely and that view!" Hilary cried as she moved to the windows. "It's breathtaking."

Smoothly, Severus said, "There are views closer by that are even more breathtaking."

Hilary turned to her husband and smiled. "Go on, with you!"

"Come, my dear. It's been a long day. Let us prepare for bed, hmm?"

With a kiss on his cheek, Hilary purred, "Just let me freshen up, and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Once the door clicked shut, Severus breathed heavily. Tonight he would be with a woman for the first time. He only hoped that he would live up to her expectations and not look like a teenager, groping around like a novice. He was not worried about lasting; although he was a virgin, he was not unable to control himself; years of masturbation took care of that. There was nothing for it; he would just have to act as though he were experienced, and bloody hell, if he could act as a double agent successfully for twenty years, one wedding night would be a piece of proverbial cake.

How wrong he was.

Things heated up with no problem. Hilary was very responsive to his overtures, and he was equally responsive to hers. When he finally asked if she was ready, he was pleased to find that he was rock hard and hadn't blown his wad too early. He pulled her beneath him and spread her legs. He used one hand to hold himself up and one to guide himself to her entrance.

And that's when things…didn't happen. For some reason, he lost all desire to fuck her into the mattress, and his cock deflated.

"Is everything all right?" asked Hilary.

"It seems that I wasn't as ready as I thought. Perhaps some more foreplay?"

"Of course," Hilary soothed, "we've got all night after all."

Severus lay down beside her and kissed her thoroughly. Things were going well; he was hard in just a few minutes and moved over her again.

Only to go limp.

Hilary sat up. "Has this happened before?"

"Never." It wasn't a lie. It had never happened…at least when he wanked.

"Well, let me see if I can't help you along." Hilary pushed Severus back and settled between his legs. Realizing he was about to get his first blow job, he immediately hardened. "There we are, dear, just a bit of this and we should be good to go," Hilary gushed.

Severus groaned as he felt her tongue sweep along his cock. It swirled as she moved down his shaft and when she came back up, she circled the tip. After five minutes, she straddled his hips and grasped his cock, moving it to her centre.

Only to have it go soft again.

"Severus, what's the matter? Do I not entice you?"

"You do, never fear that. We've been under a lot of pressure with the marriage preparations; perhaps we could try tomorrow?" He could see Hilary was a bit let down and reached up to stroke her arms. He then pulled her close to his side. "I am sorry, dear. Maybe after a good night's sleep?"

"All right, Severus." She moved from his arms and went to the bathroom to clean up and returned, laying down beside him. "Good night," she murmured.

"Good night, my dear."

The next morning was no better, nor the afternoon, that evening or the next day. Realising that the tension over consummating their marriage was mounting, they ended their honeymoon. Even after settling into their new home, they were still unable to make love. Two weeks of attempts and continued disappointment, Hilary threatened to leave Severus if he did not make an appointment to St. Mungo's to see what the problem was.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Second Week Of December 1998**

"Mrs Weasley?" A kind faced woman stood in the waiting room at St. Mungo's, calling Hermione. "This way please. Is your husband coming with us?"

Hermione looked at Ron, who blushed and looked frightened. Hermione shook her head. "No, I think he'd rather not."

"That's all right."

The women walked down a short hallway and into a comfortably furnished office. The Healer closed the door and placed a Silencing Charm. "Please have a seat; you may sit on the chair or sofa, wherever you're more comfortable." She gestured to the furniture. "I'm Healer Avis Townsend. You may call me Avis. How are you today, Mrs Weasley?"

"I am well, thank you. Please, call me Hermione," she answered, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione shook her head. "Let's get started then. I want to ask you a few questions before we get to the reason you are here." The questions ranged from her parentage, age she started her period, medical history, and finally, sexual activity.

"Well," Hermione blushed and began to answer. "That's the reason I am here. I, erm, haven't been able to consummate my marriage."

"There is no reason to be ashamed, Hermione. Even in the Wizarding world, sexual dysfunction occurs. I have been trained not only in gynaecology, but I also studied at a Muggle university because, as you might suspect, the Wizarding world is a bit behind in medical advancements. I am a qualified sexual therapist; in fact my husband is as well. I want you to know I will treat your condition with the utmost care and respect. "

Hermione nodded with relief. "Thank you. I am at my wits' end; we've tried so hard and the harder we try, the more frustrating it is. I just don't know why or what to do!"

"I certainly empathise with you, Hermione. Now, to get to the root of the problem, may I ask you some more in depth questions about your sexual history?"

"Of course."

Avis smiled. "Some of them may be rather intrusive."

"I understand; go ahead."

"Do you have painful periods? Any history of infections?"

"I don't think my monthlies are any more painful than most. I've never had any infections, urinary or otherwise."

"Are you able to masturbate?" asked Avis.

"Yes, I am." Hermione reddened.

"Achieve orgasm?"

"Yes.

"Do you have pain with your orgasms?"

"No."

"Are you able to penetrate yourself? Have you used toys?"

"I use my fingers, yes. However, I am still a virgin; a sex toy would have taken care of that, wouldn't it?"

Avis scribbled notes on her parchment. "A virgin?"

"Yes. Is that important?"

"Maybe. And no, depending on the type of toy, it wouldn't necessarily have pierced your hymen. Are you afraid of your husband, Hermione?"

"Ron?" she giggled, "Goodness, no. He and I have been friends forever."

"How much experience has he had, do you know?"

"Erm, I do know that he isn't a virgin. He seemed to know what he was doing."

Avis chuckled. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I am not laughing at you, but at the thought of men assuming they are 'doing it right' just because they can have sex and an orgasm. Your husband may not have been a virgin, but that doesn't mean he was experienced. It takes a lot to bring a woman pleasure, but that's a topic for another time, hmm? Now, was he rough? Too quick?"

"No. It was actually quite nice once we got over our nerves. It's only started to be…a chore…when we had so much trouble."

"Yes, I imagine it would. Frustration, feelings of inadequacy, not to mention the pressure from the Ministry would play into this as well. I suspect that your willingness to participate in sex is not the reason you can't. I'll need to do an exam to see if there is any physical reason. Have you had a Muggle exam before?"

Hermione blushed yet again. "I know I should have. My mother said I should at least once before I became sexually active, but I always seemed to have a reason to put it off. I've never really needed one before."

With a final note on her parchment, Avis stood. "Let's go ahead with the exam, if you're ready. The room is through that door." She pointed across the room. "You'll find everything you need. Please strip completely and put the gown on. I'll be with you in a moment."

After five minutes, Avis knocked on the door and entered the small exam room. Hermione was seated on the table, swinging her legs. "I'm going to do the basic physical…blood pressure, temperature, that sort of thing." She waved her wand. "Hmm. Blood pressure is good. Temperature seems up a bit. Do you feel well?"

"No different than usual." Hermione shrugged.

"I don't have a lot of health information on you, so I don't know if a higher than usual temperature is a baseline for you. Since you feel well, we'll say it is. Now, I just want to do a visual exam, look for scars and the like."

"I do have one on my chest. I got it from a curse. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape were able to contain the curse and healed it. I have one on my arm, too."

"Snape? I was in seventh year when he took over as Potions instructor. Is he still teaching?"

"Yes, he was reinstated after the war." She felt happy and proud to inform the Healer that Severus was able to return to teaching.

"Any others I should know about?"

"Well, Flitwick still teaches Charms, McGonagall is Headmistress, Vector is-"

Avis laughed out loud. "No, no, Hermione; scars, any more scars!"

Hermione laughed as well. "Just the usual bumps and scrapes from a Muggle childhood."

"Very well then. I am just going to check for stray curse scars. I understand you were part of the Final Battle, and it would be easy to overlook the smaller ones." Avis inspected Hermione's legs and feet, then her stomach, back, and finally her head. She lifted the mass of Hermione's curls to see her neck more clearly and pushed Hermione's ear aside. "Hermione," she asked, "how long have you had these runes behind your ear?"

_Runes, what runes?_

"Runes? What runes?"

"There are four, just here." Avis pressed a finger to Hermione's skull. "They are Fehu, Uruz, Gebo, and Ehwaz. Didn't you know you had them?"

"No! Could I have gotten them during the war? A curse?"

"Not these particular ones. These could only be cast with intent."

"Intent? You mean someone cast runes on me?"

"Or you cast runes on someone."

That one statement caused Hermione to gasp and begin to cry.

"You cast runes, didn't you?" Avis confirmed.

Hermione nodded, a hand over her mouth.

"Given the runes I see, I can only guess you did it to save someone's life?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Avis placed a hand on the sobbing woman's shoulder. "Hermione, I gather you know the basic meaning behind the ones you chose, correct?"

"Yes," she sniffled.

"Look, I want you to get dressed. I know why you can't consummate your marriage, but this is not a conversation you want to hear while half naked in a cold exam room. Come into my office when you're dressed."

Hermione fastened her robes slowly. She was a bundle of emotions; anger because she hadn't researched thoroughly enough and frightened of what the result were. The look on Avis' face led her to believe that the news would not be something she wanted to hear.

Entering the office from the exam room, she took a seat and asked, "What is it, Avis? You seem so serious; you seem to already know even without examining me further. Should I get Ron?"

"No, I don't think we need Ron just yet. Tell me, how long did you study runes?"

"I studied them at Hogwarts, of course. I memorised the ones I thought would be best used in an emergency situation. You may know that I was part of the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes?" Avis nodded. "I wanted to be prepared for anything I could beforehand."

"You chose well considering the circumstances. However, did you research all of the meanings?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione curiously.

"All runes, depending on the context and intent, will mean different things and have different effects. I assume when you saved the life of whoever you saved, you had some measure of affection for them?"

Hermione didn't answer immediately. She respected Snape, she knew that. At one time, she truly hated him, but toward the end, when she had figured out what was going on, she could only feel upset and somewhat sorry his life had not been happier, more fulfilling. He had only known misery. She supposed she had cast the runes she used with the intent that he would live and perhaps have a happier life.

"I wouldn't say it was affection. Respect, certainly. Hope that he would have a better life. That he would find some measure of happiness, and maybe even love."

"Why those runes?"

"I chose them because they would help heal him with their energies and anchor his soul…create a will to live."

"That is one of their meanings. However, there are some rather," she paused a moment, "lesser known meanings. I am not surprised you don't know them because, well, they wouldn't teach those meanings at Hogwarts; university yes, Hogwarts no."

"Oh?"

"Some of their lesser known meanings have sexual overtones. Long story short, Hermione, you used a facet of sex magic."

"I never had sex with this person!" Hermione spluttered.

"Of course you didn't, but the intent was there. You _wanted_ the person you saved to have a happier life in the end, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I used the runes in a sexual sense on purpose!"

"I know that, you wouldn't be so shocked otherwise. But Hermione, Fehu is used in a transfer of magical energy. You cast that rune with the intent of transferring some of your magic into him to help heal him. Therefore, in a sense, your essence, the part of your soul that makes you magic, was transferred. Did you know that an alternate meaning of Fehu is sexual attraction?"

"No."

"Uruz means pretty much what you used it for. I can only assume you chose it for loyalty."

"The person I saved was very loyal…obsessively loyal."

"Well, Uruz does have a component of obsession. Gebo is thought of as, esoterically, sacred marriage." Avis fiddled with her quill. "Hermione; the intent you used, the runes you used, their meanings…you are soul-bound to this person. You will never be able to consummate your marriage to your husband; your soul won't allow it."

"What?! I can't be soul-bound to this person! I am married to Ron! We must consummate the marriage or face an inquiry at the Ministry. I don't want my private business blabbed all over the Ministry."

"I don't know what you can do about the soul bond. However, as far as your consummation is concerned, I could do a simple procedure to break your maidenhead. That would technically qualify as consummation, provided your husband also approves of the procedure."

"But would it mean I could have sex with Ron?"

Avis sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, no. Soul will defend soul. If your soul does not feel that your soulmate is with you, it will not let you mate."

"Okay; if we never have sex, how could we have children? You've studied Muggle concepts…we could do _in vitro_ fertilisation, yes?"

"I've done the procedure for a few couples over the years. However, it wouldn't be an option for you either. The soul will also defend against any attempt by anyone other than your soulmate to create life. I am afraid your uterus will expel any attempt to have a child by anyone other than your soul bond."

Hermione stood and paced in front of Avis' desk. "So…I am soul-bound to a man who is not my husband, I can't consummate or ever make love to my husband, I can't give my husband the children he so desperately wants." She whirled and spoke angrily to Avis. "WHY?! Why can't you fix this? It's just some stupid runes I cast. I didn't intend to do anything other than save his life! This is bloody ridiculous. You are wrong, I tell you, wrong!" Hermione finished her tirade and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

Avis leapt up and made her way to Hermione. "Hermione, I am so sorry. Come on, let's get off the floor." Lifting Hermione up, the pair made their way to a sofa. "Steppy!" An elf popped into the office. "Please get some tea for us, and a few tea cakes."

"Yes, miss." The elf was back in a moment with a tray. Avis made her way to a cabinet and removed a small phial. She then fixed the tea and dropped a measure of the potion from the phial.

"Here, Hermione. I admit I added a bit of calming draught."

"I understand," Hermione said wanly. "I am sorry. I went a bit loony there for a moment."

"Understandable given the circumstances," Avis agreed.

"So, no spell to fix all this, eh?" She took a sip of tea and looked at Avis.

"I'm afraid not. You know as well as I that some magic goes back to the dawn of time, and their knowledge has been lost. Soulmate lore is not wholly understood or studied. I doubt even the Unspeakables could be of use."

"What will I do?" Hermione asked again.

"You obviously know the man who is your soulmate. Do you think you could live with him?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Oh goodness, no! At least not at first. We have a history together, believe it or not. He hates me."

"Was he a former classmate?"

"Oh, if only he were!" Hermione laughed and sipped her tea. "No, it's much more complicated."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. I have no idea how I am going to tell Ron."

"If I may offer a bit of advice, perhaps the sticking plaster method would be best?"

"Sticking plaster method?"

"You know…removing the sticking plaster from a scab…just rip it off."

"Yeah, that may be the best way. I'll have to think about it." Hermione put her cup down. "So, to sum things up, I will never be able to consummate my marriage with Ron or have children with him. We can stay together in a sexless marriage and be miserable, or I can have the marriage annulled. Either way, I am subject to the Marriage Law or face Azkaban if I don't find and marry my soulmate."

"Sadly, yes. If you stayed married to Ron, I could take care of your hymen. I could teach you and Ron ways to experience sexual pleasure, but it wouldn't be through intercourse. You could have children through a surrogate, but the child would obviously not be biologically yours."

"Because my ovum carries my magical essence and would recognize that Ron's sperm is not from my soulmate?"

"Yes. You understand, don't you?"

Hermione was silent a moment and then gasped suddenly. "If I am soulmates with this person, then he would be mine and that would mean he couldn't consummate his marriage either, right?"

"That's right."

"I don't envy whoever has to tell him that." Hermione stood to gather her things. "Avis, you've been magnificent, and I thank you. Um, may I make an appointment to see you again? Once this gets cleared up, I should probably have that examination I've been putting off."

"I'd be delighted to have you as a patient, Hermione. Perhaps, someday, you'll consider allowing me to deliver any children?"

Hermione shook Avis' hand. "One step at a time, please! Let me figure out the current mess in my life before I think about children, but yes, I would consider it."

"Good luck, Hermione," Avis said as Hermione left her office.

The couple Apparated to their apartment and went about their business quietly. Ron sat in front of the telly, his new passion. The large set was a wedding present to him from Hermione.

After Hermione put away her coat and bag, she returned to the sitting room. "Ron, can we talk about my appointment?"

"Sure, love." He turned off the set and patted the sofa cushion beside him. These were the moments Hermione cherished; his unselfish moments of love and caring. She took a seat and cuddled close.

"What did the Healer say, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"She was very nice," Hermione began. "She told me all about her training and experience. Then she did an exam."

"What sort of exam?"

"She was going to do an internal exam; you know, check me to see if there was a physical reason we can't consummate our marriage."

"Did she find anything?'

"Yes and no."

Ron pulled back and looked at Hermione's face. "What do you mean, yes and no?"

"She never did the internal exam. She started by looking for stray curse scars, thinking that perhaps I was cursed during the Final Battle. She found one."

"Are you okay? Where is it? What is it?"

"It's here." Hermione leant forward and pulled her hair away from her ear.

"How long have you had that? Why haven't we noticed before?" Ron traced the runes with his fingers.

"Who looks behind their ears when they wash?"

"What do they mean?" Ron asked. Hermione was silent for a long time. "Hermione, you're scaring me. What do they mean?"

"Do you remember that after Professor Snape was attacked by Nagini, I stayed behind while you and Harry went to look at his memories?" Ron nodded. "And you know that no one is sure how he got out of the Shrieking Shack and to St. Mungo's?" Ron nodded again. "It was me."

"It was you, what?" Ron asked stupidly.

"I saved Professor Snape's life. I cast a few spells to save him and Portkeyed him to St. Mungo's. The result was that he and I both ended up with the runes representing the spells I cast."

"Well, that's not too bad, is it?"

Hermione stood and paced the room, nervously rolling her hands together. "You know that before we went on the Horcrux hunt, I studied some basic healing, Muggle first aid and the like. We simply didn't know what we would face, and I wanted to be prepared."

"Okay," Ron said slowly.

"I also studied some runes. I didn't have time to do a lot of in-depth research, so when I cast the spells to save Professor Snape, I just wanted to anchor his soul, transfer some of my magic to him in order to stabilise him until I got him to St. Mungo's."

"Are you bloody mad, Hermione?" Ron yelled, jumping off the sofa.

"I was running on adrenaline, Ron. I did what I thought was right at the time! Now please, calm down. As I was saying, I didn't have time to do any in-depth research. The runes I chose have deeper meanings, meanings that aren't commonly known."

"What sort of meanings?"

Hermione whispered, "Sex magic."

Ron's eyes bugged out. "What do you mean sex magic?"

"I didn't know!" Hermione cried. "Somehow, I bound our souls."

"WHAT!" screamed Ron. "Fix it, Hermione, fix it now!"

"I can't!" Hermione cried. "Professor Snape and I are soul-bound. You and I can't consummate our marriage because soul will defend soul. We can never have children biologically because soul will recognize soul and any attempt for our magic to fuse into a child will result in miscarriage."

"You're mad. The Healers are wrong. We. Are. Married. You can't be soul-bound if we are married!"

"I bound my soul to his before we were married, Ron."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love Snape? You were always defending him in school."

"I was always defending all my teachers, if you'll remember. That doesn't mean I love them all. I respected Professor Snape."

Ron sat in stunned silence on the sofa.

"Ron, talk to me."

"I don't know what to say, Hermione. I don't know what to think. Look," he said, standing to pace the floor. "I need to get out of here and try to get my head around this. I'll be home later."

"Ron," called Hermione, "Ron, don't go. We need to talk about this and figure out what to do!"

"I don't want to talk about it right now! Just please, let me go and think on this. In my own way. Please, Hermione."

He slammed the door as he left and Hermione collapsed onto the sofa, eyes brimming with tears.

SSHG SSHG

Randall Townsend was not looking forward to his next client. Severus Snape was infamous, and his reputation as a snarky bastard preceded him. The man was obviously in quite a quandary if he was coming in for professional guidance; Snape knew more potions to cure more diseases than he did. He didn't have much more time to contemplate the reason when the door opened and the man himself entered.

Randall stood and offered his hand. After a brief shake, he gestured Severus to a chair. "Mr Snape, welcome. Let me introduce myself; I like to do this with my patients to help put them at ease." Snape grunted. "I studied in America to be a Healer. I specialise in diseases of the genitourinary systems. That's the bladder and…"

"I am familiar with the term," Snape said tersely.

"Alright then. What can I do for you today?"

"I seem to have a problem that I am unable to correct on my own."

"I see. I also specialise in sexual dysfunction. I presume that's why you've come here today?"

"Obviously."

Randall realised he'd need to take a different approach with this man. "Tell me what's going on."

Severus was brief and to the point. "I am recently married. I am unable to…consummate the union."

"Can you describe to me what happens?"

Snape looked at his hands clasped in his lap. "I am…able to achieve an erection, but unable to maintain it."

"How do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'how do you mean'?" Severus scowled. "I can get erect, but when I attempt to enter my wife, I become flaccid. What more do you need to know?"

"I know this is a difficult subject, but in order for me to help you, I need some rather, erm, personal information to try to understand what your problem may be."

"As you can imagine, this is not something I am at ease discussing," Severus admitted.

"Not many men are. However, I will try to keep the intrusion into your personal life as brief as possible." Severus nodded. "Let's get started. Do you masturbate? Can you achieve orgasm that way?"

"Yes."

"Are you able to achieve orgasm in any other way; through oral sex, for example?"

Severus replied, "Yes, I am. The problem is that although I'm able to become erect through a variety of stimulation, I'm unable to maintain the erection long enough to penetrate my wife."

"What about past sexual partners?"

Severus squirmed in his seat and replied so low Randall barely heard him. "I have never been with a woman before."

Deciding to put him out of his misery, Randall replied, "Let's give you an exam. Perhaps it is a physical manifestation since it is apparent your emotional desire to consummate your marriage is not the problem. Please go into the room there," he pointed to a door, "undress and put on the gown you'll find on the table. I'll be with you in a moment."

Severus had just finished tying his gown when Randall entered the room. He set Severus' chart down and said, "Before I examine your genitals, I'll do the preliminaries." He waved his wand and symbols danced in the air. Randall made notations in the chart. "Everything looks good. I want to just examine your skin for signs of curses."

Severus sneered. "You know who I am, Mr Townsend; I am riddled with scars."

"I do know your past, Mr Snape but in battle, sometimes we encounter stray curses we are unaware of. I want to be sure I cross off all the usual culprits for your problem before we do the final exam. Now, please lower your gown."

Severus lowered the gown and stood quietly. His chest was littered with scars, but nothing looked unusual. Old curse scars, obvious knife wounds, and of course, the wounds from the snake attack. When Randall looked at his back, he asked about the runes.

"When I awoke from my coma, it was noted that I had them. No one seems to know who cast them, nor why. However, they saved my life. The Healer here at St. Mungo's was able to tell me which they were, but the Unspeakables were unable to tell me who may have cast them other than it was a female. I am, however, reluctantly grateful they were cast."

"I do not need to examine you further, Mr Snape. I know what your problem is."

"And?"

"When I was a student, I was fascinated by runes. I studied the usual courses in school and then when I went into University, I studied them more in depth. As you are aware—I am sure—there is always more to runes than meets the eye."

Severus snorted. "At just one glance you can tell that when the Unspeakables, men who study all the deeper meanings of magic, could not?"

"The meanings of these runes run more along the line of sex magic. Did the Unspeakables look into that branch of magic when they examined you?"

Severus snorted, "Tell me you honestly believe that I am the sort of person a woman would use sex magic on in order to save my life."

"I see," Randall stuttered.

Severus looked at Randall shrewdly. "So what is your conclusion?"

"Do you want me to beat around the bush or give it to you straight?" Randall asked.

"Straight, please."

"You are soul-bound, Mr Snape; whoever cast these is your soulmate. You'll never be able to consummate a marriage with anyone other than your soul bond. Go ahead and get dressed and meet me in my office. We have a lot to discuss."

Severus Apparated back to Hogwarts feeling both furious and distracted at the same time. Anyone else would have splinched themselves, but years of Apparating while injured had made him able to perform the magic without second thought.

"Severus? Is that you?" called Hilary as he entered their quarters. "How was your appointment? You have been gone for hours." She entered their sitting room from their bedroom.

"It went as well as could be expected, I suppose." Severus dropped his travelling cloak on a chair and went to the drinks trolley.

"Thank you," said Hilary as she took the proffered glass of wine her husband handed her. "Did you get your answers?"

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"I am inclined to think the Healers at St. Mungo's are full of shite, to be honest, but I checked with Kim afterward and confirmed the diagnosis."

"What on earth could your diagnosis be that you had to go to the Ministry? I thought it was just a mere case of impotency?"

Severus flinched at her glib manner of speaking in regard to his condition. "In a technical sense it is." He looked at his wife. She was a beautiful woman and despite their current problem, their marriage was tolerable. There were times he felt as though there was something missing, but that might be because he was pants at romance. Rather than simply blurting out his discoveries, Severus decided to take a slower approach. "What do you know about runes?"

Hilary set her drink on the table and relaxed into the sofa. "I studied them at Beauxbatons. I also know that you use them in your Arithmancy calculations when you are creating potions."

"I do. I didn't study them in depth either. However, there is a branch of study of runes that is more…esoteric, more ancient in their meaning."

"How so?"

Severus walked around the room as he slipped into 'professor mode' to explain. "We know that magic is as old as time; some branches of magic have been abandoned as magical lore has been explored, dissected, defined and that knowledge written down and passed through the generations. Some of the knowledge drops out of fashion, or at least part of it does. Runes are one of those branches that waxes and wanes. Unless you decide to explore the older branches of runes, you miss out on some of the more…not darker meanings, but lesser known, lesser accepted."

"Were you exposed to Dark Magic?" Hilary gasped. "Oh, Severus! Are you all right?"

Severus had stopped behind the sofa and placed a hand on Hilary's shoulder. "I am fine. I will be fine. There is nothing physically wrong with me."

"Then why can't we—"

Having to admit the true reason was making Severus tetchy, so he simply stated it, "Because I can never consummate our marriage with you."

"What?" exclaimed Hilary. "What do you mean? You said there was nothing wrong physically!"

"Physically, no. Magically, yes."

"Were you cursed?"

"In a sense." Severus sat down on the sofa and scrubbed his face. "Hilary, you are familiar with the runes that someone cast to save my life?"

"Of course, you told me that yourself while we were courting. What do they have to do with anything?"

"The Healer confirmed that they were cast by a woman."

"Does that matter? And you knew that from that Unspeakable you talked to anyway."

"That doesn't necessarily mean I have to like what the ramifications are," Severus sighed.

"You're scaring me, love. What is the problem?"

Severus' eyes widened at the use of the endearment; Hilary never used them. But he continued attempting to explain the situation. "The woman who cast the runes chose wisely; she chose the ones that would bring me back to life, anchor my soul, my magic. She chose wisely, but apparently without a lot of research."

"And that means?"

"The runes she chose have deeper meanings, and these particular runes have a sexual overtone. She more than likely did not know she used sex magic and bound our souls. Whoever cast the spells is now my soulmate. I can never consummate my marriage with you because soul knows soul, and soul will defend soul."

Choking, Hilary asked, "We'll never be able to consummate our marriage? What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know. My soul will continue to defend any attempt to have intercourse with anyone other than my soulmate. We can't consummate our marriage, therefore; we will be unable to fulfil the requirements of the Marriage Law."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you purposely being thick?" Severus snapped. "We can't have sex together, we can't have children together!"

"But there are ways around it, aren't there? Aren't there any other options?"

"Yes; the Healer explained them to me. There are ways of achieving sexual pleasure and eventually, pregnancy. But they seem so…mechanical."

"Mechanical?" asked Hilary.

Severus looked at the comely woman. What could he tell her? That the examples of sexual pleasure the Healer discussed with him were no more than what a whore could perform? Yes, they would have a deeper meaning because they were married and cared for each other, but it seemed so…so…cheap. Taking the last swallow of his drink, he answered, "Hilary, tell me something; do you love me?"

"I care for you, yes."

"But not love."

"Not now, no. I hope that as time passes we will find that we have come to love each other."

"But you don't feel love for me now? When you call me 'love', are you calling me that because you love me or because it's such a common endearment?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Hilary admitted.

"Why did you agree to marry me if you don't love me?"

Hilary squirmed a bit. "Well, there was the Marriage Law, and while we courted we got along really well, and-" she hesitated a moment before saying quickly, "and you really only love one other woman anyway, don't you?"

Severus stared at Hilary. "I think you may be labouring under some misunderstanding concerning my regard for Lily Evans. Either way, the Marriage Law has led us to make a hasty decision. Let us consider the validity of our marriage over the next few days. Are you willing to stay with me in a marriage that is only valid on paper? I will abide by whatever decision you make, and if you wish to have children with me, we will undergo the procedure the Healer recommended. It is performed frequently in the Muggle world and has given hundreds of couples the children they dream of. However, they will not be biologically mine." Severus stood and made his way to the door that led to his lab.

"Severus," called Hilary. "Are we done with this conversation?"

"For now. I have had a rather long day and would like to check on the potions for the hospital wing and then go to bed."

"Very well, Severus," Hilary said, obvious disappointment in her voice. "I will see you in a little while."

SSHG SSHG

Avis Townsend entered her flat and dropped her bag and cloak. Her husband Randall greeted her with a kiss. "Hello, love; dinner's nearly ready. How was your day?"

The pair walked to the kitchen, where a bottle of wine was decanting and something from the Aga smelled delicious.

"It smells wonderful, Ran. Today was interesting; I saw a new patient with sexual dysfunction. Not too many of those sort yet."

Randall poured the wine. "Well, as the Wizarding world catches up with advancements, I am sure we'll see more. I saw a client with the same problem as well."

Avis' eyes widened. "That's a coincidence. What are the particulars?"

"Well," said Randall as he pulled a dish from the cooker and placed it on the kitchen counter. He then reached for a serving spoon and plated their meals. Gesturing to the chairs at the dining table, the pair sat and began to eat and he continued, "38-year-old male, virgin, war veteran, subject to the Marriage Law. He's able to achieve an erection, but can't maintain it for intercourse. He is able to masturbate to completion."

"I can't believe it; my client is nearly the same!" exclaimed Avis. "Nineteen-year-old female, newly married, virgin. Husband can't penetrate. She can penetrate during masturbation, but that's it."

"What did you find upon exam?" asked Randall.

"Nothing physically. I never got that far once I did the skin exam."

"What did you find?"

"Runes. The girl used runes while trying to save a man's life. While she knew the more popular meanings of the runes, she didn't know the deeper, sexual meanings."

"You're not going to believe this, Av, but my client is also sporting a new set of runes."

"What are they?"

"Uruz, Feru, Gebo, and Ehwaz."

"Oh, Merlin!" Avis sputtered.

"Your patient has the same?"

"The very same."

"Oh, Merlin is right. Should we tell them?"

Avis shook her head. "My patient knows who her soul bond is since she admitted casting the runes. I'm guessing yours doesn't?"

"The Unspeakables were no help, although given who my patient is, I am surprised he didn't figure it out on his own."

Having finished their meals, the couple stood and began to clear the table. Randall asked, "Who is your patient?"

"You know I can't tell you that," said Avis.

Randall sighed, "I know. It's just too coincidental. I don't envy either one when they find out their soul-bound."

Avis nodded. "I agree. Now, let's get the dishes done. There's a programme on the telly I want to see before bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Third Week Of December 1998**

Severus once again found himself at the Ministry, only this time, he was amongst the catacombs of the building where the vast Ministry library was housed in magically controlled conditions. A copy of nearly every book in existence in the Wizarding world—British, American, European, Asian—was shelved here.

He was researching ways to discharge the soul binding as well as any information that would help him find the woman who cast runes. He was not too concerned about the fact the runes were cast to bring him back to life—even if he hadn't wanted to live—but surely there would be some way to test his own magic to see if there was any other signature, other than his own and Bella's, present to determine who the caster was. In addition, and he was surprised no one brought it up yet, there was a life debt involved. He owed whoever saved his life a debt, and he wanted to find her to discharge that debt as soon as possible and dissolve the bond.

As he browsed the tomes before him, he came across references about divination and sex magic, but as anything 'divine' reminded him of that bint, Trelawney, he didn't even attempt to research that angle. He snagged a few of the tomes about sex magic in the hopes that he would be able to find the answers he was looking for. He had to find something, he was on a deadline; if he could not find a way to release them, he faced the probable end of his marriage and imprisonment.

At this thought, he snorted. He would not be surprised if his marriage came to an end regardless of what he found. The conversation with his wife a few nights ago had been illuminating and since that night, she had not slept in his bed and seemed remote and distracted. She stayed away from their rooms most of the day, apparently visiting friends and her family, arriving home late at night. She made no attempt to talk to him when they were at home.

As he did his research, he became aware of a sudden sense of peace and happy anticipation within him. Surely the idea of the end of his marriage was no reason to feel positively delighted. He did not realise another person was using the library until he turned the corner of on aisle and ran into a tiny bush.

Actually, it was not a tiny bush, but rather a tiny woman with a bushy head of hair. "Miss Granger, clumsy as usual," he deadpanned, although the anticipation he had felt now burst into joy. What would Granger have to do with that?

Smoothing her robes, she replied, "It's Mrs Weasley actually." Hermione smiled widely at her former professor, and Severus found he was very happy she did.

"Researching house elf rights? Or is it gnomes this week? Perhaps the centaurs?" he asked, referencing Hermione's penchant to liberate the oppressed.

"No, actually I am here researching a more personal issue. Now if you'll excuse me, I think you are standing just where I need to look."

Severus stepped aside and watched the woman scan the shelves of books in front of her. He noticed that she too was looking for books about runes. With sudden curiosity, he asked, "Studying runes?"

Turning to face him, she launched into a stuttered explanation. As she progressed, Severus at once became relieved and angry as he realised what she was saying.

"It was you?" he asked incredulously. "You cast the runes to save my life?"

Hermione nodded tremulously.

"You stupid twit! I wanted to die! I was prepared to die! I had nothing to live for! How dare you do this to me? And now that I am alive, I have to be soul-bound to you! I can't consummate my marriage and if I don't, I face Azkaban. Why didn't you just leave me alone?" He was so furious, he was spitting as he yelled at Hermione.

Through her tears, Hermione yelled back. "I thought I was doing a good thing. I thought I was giving you a chance to live without being enslaved by two masters"

"Oh, but now I am enslaved to you! Not only am I soul-bound to you, I also owe you a life debt! How the hell am I supposed to discharge that?" he yelled.

"Do you think I meant to bind my soul to yours, you bloody jerk? I only meant to help. And now I can't consummate my marriage either!"

That took all the bluster out of Severus. "Wait; you can't consummate your marriage either?"

"No. I'm soul-bound to you. Soul will defend soul."

"Have you seen a Healer about this?"

"Yes. That's how I found out about the runes in the first place. I didn't even know I had them."

"Where are they?" Severus asked.

"Here, behind my ear." Hermione pulled her hair away from her ear. "They are Fehu—"

"I know which they are; I have the same on my shoulder." Now that they were not shouting at each other, Severus suggested they sit and discuss the situation. "When did you discover you had the runes, Mrs Weasley?"

"I think, given the circumstances, you can call me Hermione," she replied. "When Ron and I were unable, erm, to consummate our marriage, I went to a Healer. I thought perhaps it was something physical. She was the one who found the runes."

"It was the same for me," Severus explained. "I was unable to consummate my marriage. What is your Healer's name?"

"Avis Townsend."

"Ah, that must have been her husband I saw."

"What shall we do, Professor?"

"Severus, you may call me Severus. I take it the Healer explained the options?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "She explained what the deeper meanings of the runes were. You can imagine my distress when I realised what I had truly done to you."

"You must have been horrified."

"Not horrified, but certainly stunned. I only meant to give you another chance at some sort of happy life. I never meant to bind myself to you."

"What else did the Healer tell you?"

"She explained that she could mechanically, erm, consummate the marriage, but any attempt by Ron and I to, erm…will not happen. She explained there were ways to…"

"Yes, yes; my Healer also explained the ways. Not much of a marriage if you ask me."

"Did he explain you and your wife could never have biological children together?"

Severus nodded. "More or less."

"Is your wife all right with that?"

"My wife and I aren't speaking at the moment, so I've no idea what she thinks. As you might imagine, she did not take the news that I am soul-bound to someone else rather well."

"Ron didn't either. He walked out the night I told him and since then, I haven't seen him a great deal." Hermione sat back in her chair, defeated. "How can we be subject to all the provisions of the law if we can't have sex or children with our current spouses? What shall we do then? I know the Marriage Law allows for divorce after ten years, but what about an annulment?"

"We can approach them and ask, I suppose."

"However, where does that put us? Once they find out that we are soulmates, won't they make us marry?"

"That could be a possibility," Severus agreed, rather reluctantly.

Hermione sighed. "Would you want an annulment? Are you happy in your marriage, Severus?"

"I am as…settled as I can expect for someone who didn't expect to live. And you?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's only been a couple of months since we've married. There's an adjustment period, right? Ron and I have known each other forever. That should make for a happy marriage, shouldn't it?"

"I've no idea. I would think so. The only good marriage I've ever been exposed to is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They are happy."

"Didn't they go to school together, too? Some couples are sweethearts at school and have good marriages."

"Narcissa was two years behind him, and Lucius didn't really notice her until he left school." Severus watched as Hermione looked thoughtful. He knew from the biddies in the staff room gossiping that Hermione and Ron were on course to become a couple, but Minerva felt that although there was an attraction, any sort of relationship would die quickly. Hermione was simply too smart for Ron; one had only to look at them in study periods to see how quickly she became frustrated with him when he would not apply himself to his homework. Ron would eventually become resentful of her need to succeed in all she did, and it would cause a rift between them.

"Do you love Mr Weasley?" he asked, the question very much out of character for him.

"Honestly?" she asked, and he nodded. "No. I mean yes. I love Ron as a friend, but not enough to be a wife to him."

"Then why did you marry him?"

"You haven't been to the Weasley's lately, have you?"

"I was in a coma when all the dead were buried. I had no reason to visit otherwise."

"Molly was like a zombie. All she did was sit and cry. She would prepare dinner, but so mechanically…almost robotically. I helped as much as I could to make things easier for her. I was staying at The Burrow since I hadn't had a chance to get my parents from Australia."

"What are they doing there?" Severus asked.

Hermione quickly told Severus the story of how she Obliviated her parents.

"You were smart to do that, Hermione. They were targeted by the Dark Lord. He felt it would distract you and make Potter an easier target."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "However, I have yet to go and get them and see if I can undo the memory charm."

"So why did you marry Ron?" he asked again.

"When the Marriage Law came up, Ron sort of just asked me as though it would be the solution to all my problems. He was there, and he was handy. I said yes before I could think about it. Molly was thrilled; she came alive again and immediately began to plan. When I started having second thoughts…well, as you might imagine, Ron was all 'But Mum is so happy for the first time in ages,' and how could I say no after that?"

"Ah…I am well versed in guilt-driven decisions making people to do things they sometimes don't want to."

Hermione looked at him. "Yes, I imagine you are."

They pair sat quietly for a few minutes before Severus spoke again. "I may have a solution that will allow us to settle the issue of the soul bond and my life debt."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh? What is it?"

"To discharge the life debt I owe you, I will accompany you to Australia and assist in reversing the memory charm on your parents."

Hermione burst into tears. "Oh thank you, Severus, thank you."

Severus handed Hermione a handkerchief. "As to the other situation…I propose that we have our current marriages annulled; since they were not consummated it should be no trouble. We will marry, consummate the bond, and then we can work to find a way to dismiss the bond yet comply with the Marriage Law until such time as it is repealed and we can divorce."

"That would work," Hermione responded, "but what about the stipulation regarding children? We must have produced or I must be pregnant before the end of the first year of marriage. We could wind up being married for ten years, you know."

"With luck, we will have our answers before even a year is up and will divorce. Either way, we can track your cycles and refrain from intercourse during those times you'd most likely become pregnant."

Hermione looked at him. "How do you think Mrs Snape will take the news?"

"Probably about the same as Mr Weasley. However, it is the only short term solution I can think of. Unless you have a better idea?" he asked rather hopefully.

"No," Hermione answered with a sigh.

"So you'll approach Mr Weasley about an annulment?" Severus confirmed.

"Yes. But Severus; we'll need to hurry. The deadline is December thirty-first or we could face Azkaban!"

"Then I suggest you use that wonderful brain of yours and present Mr Weasley the facts and solutions sooner rather than later."

Hermione nodded and gathered her things. "I'll do it this evening. It will give him some time to think about the options; although they're not really options are they?"

"No. I must away to my wife and speak with her. I will owl you in a few days to find out what you've decided."

SSHG SSHG

"What do you think?" asked Hermione. She was sitting at her kitchen table, a plate of biscuits and goblets of pumpkin juice in front of her and Ron.

"What do I think?" Ron shouted, crushing a biscuit in his hand. "You're asking me to annul our marriage so you can marry the greasy git? I think you're crazy, that's what I think!"

"I don't think it's a perfect solution, but Ron, do you want to stay married to me? We can never have sex or biological children!"

"But what about those methods your Healer told you about? I mean, we can both…"

"No, Ron. _You_ can have orgasms that I can give you through oral sex or helping you wank. I can have an orgasm only if I do it or you just touch me or we use toys."

"Wouldn't that be enough?" Ron asked, wide eyed.

"At first? Yes, but over time? I don't think so. Our relationship would be unbalanced…resentment would grow. We would miss the true intimacy that intercourse brings to a marriage."

"Are you saying I would be resentful?"

"No. I would."

Ron looked startled. "Do you even love me, Hermione? Truly?"

"I do love you, but it's more a brotherly love, not the sort of love a woman would have for a man who is her husband," Hermione admitted.

"Then why did you say yes when I asked you to marry me?"

"Did I have a choice?" Hermione responded incredulously. "You asked me out of the blue, and then when I had second thoughts, you were all about how happy your mother was. How was I supposed to say no in light of that?"

"So you would have never married me then," Ron stated with hurt in his voice.

"I didn't say that. I think if circumstances had been different, had our relationship developed a little more…if we dated some more away from Hogwarts and got used to not being at war, perhaps it would have blossomed more naturally."

Ron chewed another biscuit. "So you have to marry the git—"

"Severus, Ron, Severus."

"Yeah, well."

"It's the only solution we can think of to comply with the Marriage Law and avoid Azkaban. While we are married we will research ways to dissolve the soul bond."

"And then what?"

"We hope that the law will be repealed in the meantime and we can divorce."

"If that happens, what about us?"

"Perhaps we could begin dating again, get to really know each other as adults rather than children at school. But Ron, you'll have to marry as well, and soon."

"Bloody hell. I hadn't thought about that."

"Is Lavender Brown married?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Seamus; last week."

"Oh. What will you do?"

"Throw myself on the mercy of the Wizengamot, pull the war hero card maybe?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sounds stupid, don't it?"

"Well, it's not the best of plans. So, back to our current problem."

Ron scrubbed his face. "We have no choice, do we?"

"Not unless you have a plan."

"Okay, Hermione. Okay," agreed Ron resignedly.

"Thank you, Ron. More biscuits?"

"Nah. I think I'll pop around home, see what Mum's doing."

Hermione gave Ron a hug before he Flooed to The Burrow. "I do love you Ron."

"Yeah, I know," he responded as he spun away.

SSHG SSHG

"You want an annulment?" Hilary said flatly.

"Are you surprised?"

"No, I can't say that I am." She flopped into the chair. "So, Hermione Granger, eh?"

"Yes. She always was a brilliant student."

"Well her brilliance must have dulled at one point if she bound herself to you without thinking," Hilary sneered.

"What's done is done. This is the best solution I could come up with given the circumstances."

"What about me though? I have to marry by the end of the year or face Azkaban!"

"I will do what I can to sway the Wizengamot to give you an extension. It's the least I can do given the situation."

"Thank you, Severus, I appreciate it."

"You are welcome."

"So when shall we do this?"

"As soon as possible. I'll just need to owl Miss Granger to see how she is coming along with explaining the situation to her husband."

"Just let me know when you're ready to go to the Ministry. I'll be with my friend in London in the meantime."

"Is that where you've been since we discovered my…predicament?"

"Yes."

Severus was silent. "Shall I send your things to you?"

"I will remove my things before the end of the year, Severus. No need to go to any trouble." Hilary went to the door. "I was enamoured of you, you know."

"Yes, but not enough to stay married regardless of the circumstances."

"It would not have lasted. We would have become bitter towards each other. It's better this way in the long run, don't you think?"

"I agree." Severus said, looking at his soon-to-be-ex-wife. "Good day, Hilary."

"Goodbye, Severus."

**6 p.m., December 31, 1998**

Four harried individuals crowded the small counter of the Office of Birth, Marriage, and Death at the Ministry. All four were there to annul their current marriages and two were there to get married. However, time was of the essence and the magistrate had yet to arrive.

"Come on, come on," growled Severus. "We only have six hours before midnight. We need to get our marriage annulled!"

"I knew we should have made an appointment," said Hermione.

"Woman, I am about to lose my temper," Severus hissed.

"Severus," Hilary said, "we are all a bit upset. Please be quiet."

Ron interjected, "Yeah, you greasy git. Just because you're ruining my life doesn't mean you can take it out on her." He pointed to his soon-to-be-ex-wife.

"Stop calling my husband names, you idiot," Hilary said.

"He's soon to be your ex-husband; where'll that leave you, hmm?" Ron said smugly.

"The same place it leaves you, you git; unmarried and facing Azkaban."

Ron slumped. "Oh, yeah, right."

The magistrate burst into the room. "Sorry, sorry. I must have married one hundred fifty couples today. Now, what can I do for you folks?"

Severus took charge. "We," he pointed to Hilary, the Weasleys and himself, "need to have our marriages annulled. Here," he threw down some parchment, "are the medical documents stating why. Don't waste time reading them now, just do it."

"Okay, okay." He riffled through some drawers and pulled out several certificates. "Okay, here's your current marriage certificates." With a tap of his wand the parchments glowed. "There, all annulled."

"Now, who's getting married to whom?"

Severus snatched Hermione from Ron. "We are," he said.

"Dearly beloved," began the magistrate.

"Don't bother with the niceties; where do we sign?" Severus snapped.

"Humpf!" snorted the magistrate. "Here and here then." The couple signed. "Very good, you're married. Now what about you two?"

Ron and Hilary looked at each with some trepidation on their faces. Ron asked, "Do you read a lot?"

"Some. You?"

"Nah. Do you like Quidditch?"

"Is Viktor Krum Bulgarian?" Hilary replied.

"Um, we each need to marry," said Ron.

"Yes, we do."

"So…whatdya' say?"

"Okay."

The magistrate began with "Dearly beloved," but Hermione heard nothing after that as her world spun around her quickly, and she felt as though she was sucked into a straw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wedding Night Number Two**

Severus gave Hermione no time to realise what had happened at the Ministry. As soon as the magistrate declared them bound, he pulled her to him and Disapparated away.

They landed in the small sitting room in his home. He let her go and walked into the kitchen. Silence as loud as cymbals crashing fell upon them. He bided his time before he had to face her by making some tea. He returned to the sitting room and placed the tray on the table. "Please sit," he said. He sat as well and poured a cup and handed it to his wife.

Taking a sip, he cleared his throat and spoke. "We only have a few hours before our vows must be consummated, but I thought we could take a moment to have some tea and relax."

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully.

"I know I am not your first choice, Hermione, but this is what we have to live with for now."

"No," she agreed, "you're not my first choice, but you're not a poor choice. Our souls bound for a reason; I am sure we'll manage."

They sipped their tea quietly and finally Severus spoke. "Hermione, are you a virgin?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I will want to make sure your first time is as pleasant as possible."

"Well, with your experience, I am sure you will be able to guide me through the process."

"That is where you're wrong, my dear."

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"The only knowledge I have of women is through, erm, research, watching revels, and failed attempts with my ex-wife."

"You mean you never-?"

"No."

Hermione smiled. "You know, it makes me feel special that I will share this with you, even if I am not _your_ first choice."

Severus looked thoughtfully at her. "As you said, you are not my first choice, but you are not a poor choice. My bedroom is through that door," he pointed behind him. "I have an _en suite _if you'd like to freshen up first?"

"I think I will. Erm, I don't have anything to change into; you snatched me away before I could get my bag." She stood and looked shyly at Severus.

"I did not want to face a horde of insincere congratulations. You may borrow a shirt from my wardrobe."

"Thank you; I won't be long and then you can…whatever you'd like." She opened the door to the bedroom and slipped quickly through, quietly closing it behind her.

She was lying in bed when Severus entered and went directly to the loo. She could hear him start the shower. Not long after, the shower stopped and she heard him opening a cupboard.

He entered the bedroom, a dressing gown wrapped around him, drying his hair on a towel. He looked at his new wife, lying under the covers, her eyes closed. She _was_ rather lovely. Hilary had been lovely too, but Hermione…there was something that drew him to her, to look behind the know-it-all she had been and see into her very soul…the one place where all beauty lay. From personal experience, Severus knew how that beauty could be perverted. He shook his head to dispel his morbid thoughts and focused on the woman in his bed.

As he approached, she opened her eyes and smiled, pulling the covers down, and patting the bed in invitation. He lay down, removing his dressing gown as he did, revealing his pale yet lithe body.

Reaching a tentative hand to her cheek, he said quietly, "You are lovely." He was pleased to see her blush and he leaned in for a kiss. It was quick, and he pulled back to gauge her reaction. "Does that bother you?"

"Quite the contrary; it was very nice," she whispered. "Will you do it again?"

Without answering, he leant in and kissed her again.

They moved their heads so that their lips were slanted better, allowing them to take the kiss deeper and explore the way their tongues moved smoothly together. Severus brought his free hand up and caressed her cheek, before moving his fingers down to feel the soft skin of her throat. Hermione's answering sigh of pleasure let him know this was the right thing to do. Several minutes passed when the need for air became paramount, and he broke the kiss. "You do that very well," he murmured.

Hermione smiled in answer. When she reached up to caress his face, Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her hand on his skin. Each place she touched caused his body to sing with pleasure. Although he was used to this sort of touch from his ex-wife, it did not cause the same reaction. It must be the soul bond at work.

He brought his hand to her neck, stroking the skin there and then slowly moved it downward to play with the collar of his shirt. He had to admit it looked amazingly sexy on her. Following the neckline of the shirt down to the placket, he eased the first button out of its hole. He looked at her for permission to continue, and Hermione whispered yes. In just a few moments' time, he had all the buttons undone and slowly he peeled the sides away from her body.

He shifted slightly away to take in the skin that was revealed. It was radiant and there were fine downy hairs covering her body, which was pimpling slightly in the cold. He saw the scar that Dolohov left in her fifth year, but his eyes were drawn from that to the lovely mole that graced the fullest part of her right breast. He noted that her breasts were firm and plump and was certain when she stood in the nude, the plump flesh would sag only slightly. Her areolae were peach-coloured and topped with the most delightful looking nipples.

He kissed her neck now, sucking and nipping, spurred on by her whimpers of pleasure. He continued dragging his lips and tongue along her skin to taste her more. His destination was one of those nipples that were just begging to be sucked. When he finally placed his mouth over one and flicked and then sucked, Hermione arched her back, giving more of herself to him. He took immediate advantage of her gift, sucking and nipping at her breasts, moving from one to the other.

When she began to pull back slightly—he knew she must have reached the point between pleasure and irritation—he began to kiss her chest and tummy. His right hand caressed her hip and thigh moving ever closer to her centre. Her legs opened to give him access, and he delighted in feeling how hot and wet she was, how soft she was even here.

He stroked her clit a few times before inserting a finger into her depths, stroking in and out carefully. She gasped and said, "Oh that feels good; Ron wasn't able to do that before."

Severus growled, "I would appreciate you not mentioning your ex-husband at this moment." Then, more softly, he said, "I suspect that the problems we both encountered previously will not be the case now."

"Oh, yes," Hermione smiled in reply. "Please, let me touch you."

Severus lay on his back, and Hermione leant up to kiss his chest. "You smell amazing," she said. She giggled when she flicked her tongue along the lower edge of his ribcage and he flinched. She took her hands and smoothed them up his chest, pinching his nipples. He enjoyed the sensation and moaned slightly.

Hermione continued to kiss Severus' skin, flicking her tongue out to taste him as she made her way down his stomach to the line of hair that started just below his navel and travelled downward. She nuzzled her way along the trail of hair, kissing and biting lightly.

"Hermione," Severus said, "stop. This will be over much sooner than you'd like if you do that, and we must consummate our vows tonight."

"I know. But I just wanted to feel you and smell you. You smell so good. Let me touch you first and then we'll…continue."

Severus nodded and lay back as he felt Hermione's fingers comb through the hair around his sex. Her warm hand caressed his cock and palmed his balls, squeezing lightly. She took the shaft of his prick in her hand and slid his foreskin back gently before stroking him, experimenting with the pressure of her hand and different types of strokes.

"As wonderful as that feels, I think we should move on to the main event," Severus rasped. He was very anxious to feel Hermione around him. He only hoped that the problem that ailed him when attempting to fuck his ex-wife would not trouble him now.

Hermione lay back and spread her legs. When Severus looked into her face, she was biting her lip. "Don't worry, Hermione, we are soul mates after all. However, there will be some pain when I enter you."

"I know," she whispered. "It can't be helped, so please don't worry about me."

Severus settled between her legs, and kissed her again, attempting to soothe her before the inevitable. His cock was so hard and was already prodding at her entrance.

"Let me know if it is too much, all right?"

"I will," she said.

Severus guided his cock toward her and carefully entered her pussy. She was so wet, and he could feel her heat. He was elated that he was still hard and pushed forward. He could feel her stretch to accommodate him. He didn't know what to expect, but it was nearly too much. The heat from her sleeve, the velvet feel of her walls milking him, and her moans of pleasure fuelled his passion. He had an overwhelming urge to just slam into her fully, but held himself back. He stopped once he felt her barrier. "Hold me tightly, pet," he said. "I promise it will only hurt for a moment." He felt her wrap her arms around him, and he thrust forward.

Except for a minor gasp, she showed no signs of pain. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, it only twinged." He pushed forward a little more. "You feel amazing inside me," she said.

Severus stroked slowly, gauging what felt best for them; however, he lost it when she wrapped her legs around his waist and he was pulled deeper into her.

"Oh, gods, Hermione." He kissed her and he stroked faster. He felt like he was becoming whole as he continued to move. It was as though he had been missing part of himself, but never knew it until this moment.

"Severus, please, faster; it feels better when you move a little faster."

"Your wish is my command, pet." He moved faster, and she whispered her pleasure into his ear. Sooner than he wanted, his spine tingled and his balls contracted. "I'm nearly there, oh, slow down, please. I don't want it to end; you feel so fucking good!"

"Tell me what you want, Severus. Oh gods, you feel so good. I feel close, I feel…"

Severus felt her pussy clamp around his cock and knew she was coming. He thrust through her orgasm and with a final overwhelming feeling of desire, came deeply within her.

They lay pressed together for several minutes, catching their breath. Severus moved carefully off of her and lay beside her.

Hermione wiggled a bit, finding a comfortable position, and softly gasped.

"Do you have some pain?" asked Severus.

"A little; my thighs and my, erm…."

"Ah; I see," murmured Severus.

She chuckled quietly and said, "You have bony hips."

"I suppose now that I am married, you'll attempt to 'fatten' me up?"

"If over twenty years of Hogwarts food hasn't made you spherical, my being your wife will not do the same. You've seen _my_ eating habits."

Severus snorted. "That I have. I don't think I ever saw your nose out of a book long enough to eat. However, I can do something about your pain." With a flick of his wrist, a small phial smacked into his hand. "Here, a mild pain potion. It should help nearly immediately."

Hermione took the phial and swallowed its contents. With a sigh of relief she said, "Oh, that's better. Thank you." She dropped the phial and settled into the pillows, adjusting the covers.

Severus retrieved the phial from among the blankets and got up to go to the loo. When he returned, he picked up his dressing gown. "I shall sleep in the sitting room tonight. Tomorrow, we will ask the headmistress to add another room for you."

Hermione popped to an upright position. "What? Why? Why won't you sleep in your bed?"

"We are not married by choice, Hermione. I won't subject you to this…farce any longer than necessary to comply with the law."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione snapped. She got out of bed and pulled the shirt she'd borrowed over her shoulders. "Yes, we are not married by choice, but that doesn't mean that we need to be miserable. My research of the runes I cast shows that our souls wouldn't have bound if there wasn't an affinity. We are married, whether we like it or not, the least we could do is attempt some sort of friendship out of this. We have to, erm, have sex as part of the law, so why can't we at least enjoy it? I certainly enjoyed tonight." She took a deep breath. "Please, Severus," she said more calmly, "I am tired, it's been a long day. Please come to bed. Let's just take things a day at a time; we can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Very well," Severus agreed. "Perhaps you're right. This evening was enjoyable. Perhaps one way we can beat them at their game is to make a good showing at being married."

The couple settled in bed. There was more silence before Severus asked, "So you enjoyed our time together this evening?"

"You couldn't tell?" Hermione giggled.

"Would you be averse to doing so again?" Severus asked hopefully.

"What, now?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Severus was pleased when her answer was to wrap her warm little hand around his cock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

**August 1999**

Who knows where we might go in life? Some of us become academically inclined, some of us religiously inclined. Some of us are happy to work, day to day, at a job that on most days we love and others we hate. Some of us spend time as activists, others as pacifists. Some of us enjoy being a devoted mother, father, brother, sister, or lover.

No, we never know where we might go in life. Neither did Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.

They fought furiously as only two people whose souls know each other intimately will do, but they also made up as passionately as they fought. Being virgins, they had a lot to learn about sex and what pleased each other, but sex for the couple was something they were surprised to find they enjoyed very much and spent many hours exploring and learning when the calendar indicated they would be 'safe' from conception.

They worked and studied together, researching in their spare time ways to dissolve the bond. But if you had cornered the couple and performed Legilimency on them, you'd find they weren't researching very hard. As they were soulmates, they were fated to be together and their souls overrode their minds sometimes.

Eight months after they married, the law was repealed. As they sat at breakfast the morning of the announcement, they looked at each other, _The Prophet _between them, its bold headline shouting silently at them.

"It's been repealed," said Severus quietly.

"So it has," Hermione answered as quietly.

"Shall we head down for our divorce?"

Hermione shrugged. "No hurry to do it today, I suppose; there'll be a queue I suspect." She took a noisy sip of her tea.

"Oh, that's pleasant to hear so early in the morning," Severus snarked at her. "We'll go another day perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Hermione smiled wickedly and slurped her tea again. Wiping her mouth, she said, "Severus, I need to go to St. Mungo's today."

"Are you all right?"

"Nothing I suspect six and a half more months won't cure."

"I see." Severus tapped his fingers on the table. "The Beltane party?"

"I think so. We did have quite a bit to drink that night."

"So we did. We might not have been paying attention to your dates, I think." Severus pulled the paper upward so Hermione wouldn't see his smirk. That had been quite a party and when Hermione drank, she became overwhelmingly horny. They had been in that cupboard a long while before she was finally satisfied.

"You know," said Severus from behind the paper. "The Wizarding world usually frowns on children borne out of wedlock. It would be hard for you to be a single mother."

"Yes, it would. But Harry would help me, I'm sure."

"I'm sure he would," agreed Severus, "but since we are already married, perhaps we should just continue as we are for the time being?"

Hermione shrugged again in answer. "Okay. Less fuss in the long run, I guess."

"Less complications when the child is enrolled in Hogwarts."

Hermione stood from the table and walked to her husband, leant down and whispered in his ear, "Did you know that early pregnancy is sometimes accompanied by an increase in a woman's hormones?"

"Oh?" he purred.

"It's true." Hermione knelt down between her husband's knees and pushed open the sides of his dressing gown. "It also makes us sentimental. For example," she lifted his prick in one hand, guiding it to her mouth. "I seem to come over all sentimental when I remember that this," she twirled her tongue over Severus' tip, "is how I managed to become pregnant."

Severus hissed, "Well not _ that_ particular way."

"But it's how the evening started."

"Do continue. I would like to be a bit sentimental myself, love."

Hermione smiled at her husband and began bobbing her head. "Me, too, love, me too," she murmured between breaths.


End file.
